


A perfect big brother

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [70]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Big Brothers, Conversations, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, School, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and William talk about babies and what it is like to be a big brother.





	A perfect big brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 195 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was sitting in his car near William’s school. He had promised to pick him up and take him to his favourite ice-cream place although Oliver himself didn’t appreciate artificial ingredients and colours or excessive sugar. Felicity always said it was his lost and he really didn’t know what he was missing. Oliver chuckled at his wife’s words and tapped his index fingers on the steering wheel. He was well aware of how much his wife and son enjoyed eating ice-cream and it was something they shared. Yet, now Felicity was out of town so William had to settle for Oliver’s presence.

Oliver leaned his head backwards and rested it against the back of his seat while he kept waiting for William to come. He loved to spend time with his son and Felicity but he also loved the moments when it was just him and William. Spending time with William was rewarding and it always made Oliver feel better. He had wanted to find the connection between his son and himself after his imprisonment and slowly they were getting there. 

The bell rang and slowly a stream of young boys and girls were coming out of the school building. Oliver looked at their happy faces and he couldn’t help but smile. Before Oliver even consciously realized what he was doing, he started wondering what it would be like to have more kids. William and Felicity both made him a better person and he loved them more than anything. Could he be a father for two kids or maybe more?

Oliver shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He and Felicity hadn’t talked about having more kids. Their lives were crazy and he had been back at home only for six months. The timing didn’t seem right and he wanted Felicity to bring it up. Oliver was sure he didn't have the courage to talk about it. He had fought terrible criminals and evil masterminds but he always felt insecure when he needed to talk about his emotions or needs.

Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply. Then he spotted William walking towards the car. He was with his friends but he waved his hand to his dad shyly and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. Oliver was glad to notice that William wasn’t too ashamed of being picked up by his dad although he was a thirteen-year-old boy. Oliver waved back before William turned his attention back to his friends. Oliver watched his son talking to his friends before turning his back to them and heading towards the car.

William opened the door and said cheerfully: “Hi, dad.”

“Hi, buddy,” Oliver answered and ruffled his hair as William sat down and buckled up.

“Dad,” William complained prolonging the word. William looked around and said: “Someone might see.”

Oliver raised his hands up in the air in surrender and chuckled. His son was definitely becoming a teenager who didn’t like to be cuddled in public. Oliver started the car and headed to the downtown. As he drove, he asked William: “How was your day?”

William was looking out of the window but he turned gaze to Oliver. He gave Oliver a wide grin and answered: “Great.”

“Great?” Oliver asked good-naturedly and raised a brow in question.

“Yeah,” William confirmed before changing the subject. He asked: “How was your day, dad?”

“It was good. I talked to Felicity on phone. She sent her best. She already misses you, you know?” Oliver told William.

“She can’t already miss me. She has been on that business trip less than twenty-four hours,” William stated and laughed. 

Oliver turned to look at William and narrowed his eyes at his son. Oliver said half-joking: “Young man, I already miss her although it’s been less than twenty-four hours and I also know what it’s like to miss my son so zip it.”

William rolled his eyes with amusement and smirked at Oliver but he said nothing back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Oliver pleaded: “Tell me about your day, bud.”

Oliver always loved to listen to William’s stories about his day. It brought normalcy into their crazy lives and it was important to Oliver to know what was going on with his son. A thoughtful expression formed on William’s face as he thought of where to begin. After a while he answered: “Today’s science class was cool. I also had a pretty good math class but sometimes frustrating how slowly our teacher explains everything.”

Oliver couldn’t be prouder of his son. Yet, he would have been proud of him whether he liked school or not. Truth to be told, Oliver didn’t care about his son’s grades although obviously he wanted his son to do well in school. Oliver was prouder of him because, despite everything, William was working hard and he loved what he was doing. Oliver didn’t tell William often enough how proud he was of him. 

Oliver was about to tell him that but he didn’t get the chance because William added: “Oh, I almost forgot. I also talked with my friends about what it is like to have siblings or be an only child.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped at his son’s and he opened his mouth but sound didn’t follow. Oliver cleared his throat and tried again. He inquired gently: “Why did you talked about it?”

“A friend of mine is about to become a big brother,” William answered and shrugged. 

Oliver couldn’t tell what William was thinking about becoming a big brother or having siblings. He wanted to ask but he didn’t quite know how. Luckily, William continued although he was deep in his thoughts: “I think it’s pretty cool.”

Oliver could feel a smile forming on his face and he asked: “Yeah?”

William nodded and offered his dad a small smile before saying: “Obviously, I’ve always been an only child so I don’t know what it’s like to have siblings. I think it would be nice to have someone to teach and tease.”

Oliver snorted at William’s comment and William reasoned out loud: “Seriously speaking, though. Of course, I wouldn’t be a perfect big brother or anything. Sometimes I would be annoyed and tired. There could be moments when I wished I was an only child again. Yet, I think there would be more pros than cons. I guess after all I’d love to be a big brother.”

Oliver was speechless for a moment because of William’s honesty. He pressed his hand on William’s knee and squeezed it. William laughed and asked: “Are you okay, dad?”

“Getting there,” Oliver said in a voice which was thick with emotions.

“Would you like to have more kids, dad?” William asked earnestly.

Oliver squeezed William’s knee again and answered: “I think so. However, I need you to know that you could never be replaced.”

A chuckle rumbled from William’s chest and he said: “Well, that’s good to know.”

He knocked his elbow against Oliver’s bicep and winked his eye. William told his dad: “Seriously, dad. I never doubted that. There are days when I'm scared of everyone leaving me but I'm not scared of being replaced."

Oliver's face grumbled and his heart broke a little when William said his fear out loud. The last thing Oliver wanted was his son to be scared of everyone abandoning him. Oliver said in a serious tone: "We're never going to leave you, William."

William smiled at Oliver shyly and answered: "I'll try to remember that."

Then he took a deep breath and continued more playfully: "If Felicity misses me after twenty-four hours and you always want to ruffle my hair when you just see me, I think my place in this family is pretty secure.”

Oliver barked out a laugh and reassured him: “You’re absolutely right, my son.”

“Besides, I’m pretty sure I would be his or her favorite so I’m not the one who should be worried. JJ already adores me,” William said with pretended smugness as he tried to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching.

“So modest,” Oliver huffed out with amusement.

“Well, you always say that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree so you can only blame yourself,” William teased good-naturedly.

“Touché,” Oliver answered and laughed. Then he became more serious again and said with determination: “You would be a great big brother.”

William blushed a little when he understood that Oliver wasn’t joking around anymore. He turned to look down at his hand and mumbled: “Do you think so?”

“I know so,” Oliver said and ruffled his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Lyla has surprising news which make Felicity think about her own future.


End file.
